Past and present
by rainbowghoustkitty
Summary: When the X-Men Children are thrown into the past with there enemy they must team up with their young parents to stop them and there agenda, to wype out the mutant gene.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

The soft latin words being spilled from the girl in the far right of the plan where heartbreaking. She spoke fast, crossing her heart and dipping her head before starting the process all over. Eyes from all around looked upon her with pity. Her husband who always knew how to make her laugh was even silent in this moment.

"sugar" her sister-in-law's voice was the first to holt her prayer.

Tears began to stream down her face as she lifted her head to look at the white streaked brunette. "How could I let this happen" she mustered out barely above a whisper. Arms were around her now, not those of in-law, but her husband. "This is not your fault my dear" his thick german accent brushed her. His blue furry arms wrapped around her tightly.

Storm focused on the destination now in the approaching distance. "Natalia" The grieving woman slipped to the front of the X-Jet "Their here I sense them" her voice filled with worry and relief as the jet sped through the air faster.

"We'll have to hurry, if you can sense them now then they're already preparing for us" Logan spoke up putting his hand on her shoulder and giving it a comforting squeeze. She gave him a soft smile before returning her attention to the castle in front of them that she knew all too well.

"I'm coming my darling Nyalea"

 **~ FIve Years Prior ~**

The cold air seemed to overwhelm the albino girl as she stood before her creator. Everything was so new and strange, different from the dreams she had while in incubation, Everything was always so warm and sweet before her awakening.

Now it had been ten days since her "birth" and she no longer lived in dreams. This was real. She reached maturity sooner than expected, and now it was time to train her. Her body was weak from being idle for the past sixteen years and the creator found her frail frame more bothersome than anything, it was nothing like the strong built ones of her siblings.

'Disappointment' he called her, since the moment she was unable to stand on her own days earlier, still having trouble without her supports.

"Natalia" she looked forwards meeting the creators dark eyes. He walked slowly towards her, his shoes were loud against the concrete. "Tell me why have you have not shown your mutation yet?" his cold voice seeped down her spine, paralyzing her with fear.

"I'm sorry master I will work harder" she now stared at the ground she heard him sigh. "Natalia we have ways of speeding up this process you know" his words made a lump form in her throat as she remembered seeing the other children who had yet to show their full potential in the reaction chambers, torture chambers however would have fit perfectly. The rules she was taught ran threw her head quickly.

You were created to be a mutant, You are to serve the creator however it pleases him, If you're mutation can not form on its own they will make it, if you fail within a year you will be killed. All of the children knew this.

Natalia bowed "that will not be necessary master" her voice shook as she spoke.

"I certainly hope not Natalia"


	2. Into the storm

**Chapter one**

"Rose move your feet they're in my face!" the harsh whisper of the eldest Lebeau child was heard through the cramped storage cabin. Rose attempted to shuffle over but only succeeded in kicking her twin Oliver in the face. "Rose that hurt!" Oliver squealed causing Nate to quickly cover his mouth and silencing him.

"Do you want all of our parents to know we're here?" Nate whispered. Oliver quickly shook his head and heard Alic snorting from the other corner.

In this moment the X men children where all cramped inside the tiny cargo bay of the X-Jet. When the news of Nyaleas kidnaping got around the school they knew that their parents couldn't do this alone. They had all been trained to fight against the Creator Dominic's army for the past four and a half years. It wasn't right for their parents to do this alone and besides they all wanted to get Nyalea back.

The cargo space was about the size of a closet with barely enough room for Maddi, Nate, Alic, and the twins. Not to mention Nate had to use his telepathy to mask them from his mother, Jean. lord only knows what would have happened if she found out what her son had planned.

The plane started to shake causing the kids to lose what little balance they had.

"Were landing" Nate pointed out as it all came to an abrupt halt. They had arrived. The place Natalia had named Hell's Playground.

 **Natalia.**

They all felt her pain since the night the school was attacked and her beloved child was taken from her. Madiline looked towards Nate who gave her a gentle smile. She had seen her aunt and uncles pained faces when the professor informed them of their daughters kidnapping. It was the first time anyone of us had ever seen Kurt cry.

Nate turned his attention towards Alic "we need you to faze through and see where everyone is" Alic stared at him with a look that practically screamed 'are you stupid' "don't worry I'll cover you" Alic rolled his eyes sharply before doing as asked. "We're so going to get caught" Oliver mumbled and curled up in his corner.

 ***Outside the X-Jet***

The X men exited cautiously, ready to attack anyone who dared come at them. Alic on the other hand stayed well hidden hoping that if they where to spot him they wouldn't immediately kill him. Natalia took off first, practically flying through the woods like a bat out of hell, or as it should be in this instance a bat into hell. Kurt was quick to follow along with all the other X-Men eager to get the young Nyalea back.

"Okay they're all gone" Alic announced phasing back through the jet. Madi was the first to move "good now faze me through" Alic looked at her ready to deny her request "you're not the team leader madi" Alic said, not wanting to take commands from the spunky brunette. "We don't have time for pettiness and the Jet will inform them of the hatch opening Alic faze us through!" Rose yelled. Oliver looked at his timid twin knowing that it was out of character for the shy girl to take charge of anything, much less a hostile situation.

Alic reluctantly fazed everyone through one at a time. Once they all had their bearings they took off in the direction of the fortress. Madi was the first to be struck after entering the building. A small spider monkey boy, Leo, hung from the rafters.

Leo was one of the creators successes, given the physique and agility of a fully grown spider monkey. The X-Men had faced him many times in battle, and had many failed attempts of converting him to there side.

"Father said you would come for the little niece" his high pitched voice squealed as he charged at the twins, Rose quickly reacted by charging an explosive ball in her hands and countering him. He took the advantage of the smoke that formed and dove towards Alic who quickly had Leo phasing through him.

"Enough of this" Nate grabbed Leo and forced the monkey boy to look into his eyes "Where is the creator keeping Nyalea?" Leo's eyes glazed over as he fell under Nate's control "Father has her in the incubation laboratorie" Nate focused harder commanding Leo take them there.

Leo turned and started darting down halls quickly with the children following him from close behind. "Where's everyone else?" Oliver asked, surprised that Leo was the only one of the creator's children attacking them, as if on cue a small explosion was heard in the direction of the stairs. The group raced down them only to be met by the sight of of their parents fighting the rest of the children. Rouge was the first one to notice them in the far side of the room. "MADILINE WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE" she screamed catching the attention of her husband in the midst of battle with a tall lanky man, Bowen.

Little by little the rest of the X-Men noticed there youth. They didn't have time for this now. Without missing a beat Nate joined his father in a his fight against a man they had not seen before, The man bent down and jerked a piece of the floor up, and chucked it at the two. Cyclops was quick to blast it to pieces while giving his son a scolding look.

"Sorry pops" he said giving a slight smirk. The strong guy prepares for another attack when Bowen came flying out of nowhere with one of the twins charges at him.

Within minutes the few Children left undefeated, and now outnumbered, attempted to retreat. Natalia ran quickly into a small adjoining room full of tall tubes, all emptied. "MAMA" the sound of Nayleas voice screamed out.

She was in the arms of the creator, in front of a large machine.

"Well, well, darling Natalia" his dark voice froze her. The room filled with the x-men all ready to rip the small child away from him. Natalia took a small step forwards but withdrew when a knife was brought to Nyaleas through by the creator's favorite daughter, Camilla, emerging from behind the machine.

Her black hair fell long down her back in a thick braid and her small, pale, frame held the four year old tight, her dark eyes screaming murder.

"Don't hurt my baby" Natalia's voice broke in barely a whisper.

"Don't make me" Camilla warned.

In this moment no one noticed Oliver sneaking up around the Tubes till a charged paper plane flew by camilla and into the strange machine. The explosion stunted everyone's movements, and then it happened.

The machine formed what looked to be a black hole that shone a bright blinding light into the room, and began pulling in all the things around it, Including Camilla and Naylia, who were right in front of it, Oliver quickly followed. Rose hurried towards her twin and Madi worried for her younger siblings.

All the X- Men grabbed onto tubes and mounted furniture to not go into the void.

Alic was the last one to go through losing his grip on the mounted table he was holding on to.

It took what seemed like seconds after it happened for it to close. Storm looked around quickly finding the creator and tacking him. "Where are the kids?" Logan questioned serving around.

 **Gone.**

They were all gone but Nate.

"Nathan" Jean said looking at her beloved son. "What were you all thinking!" Rouge fell to her knees and Natalia began to sob.

And then The Creator laughed.

 _ **Name pronunciations**_

 _ **Nyalea (NYE-ALLE-A)**_

 _ **Alic (ALL-I-K)**_

 _ **MADILINE (MAD-IE-LINE)**_

 _ **BOWEN (BOW-REN)**_

 _ **Camilla (CAM-EII-A)**_


	3. Aftermath

_**Chapter 2**_

Madiline

It was cold and wet, nothing like the sweet feeling of my bed at home. I open my eyes slowly and look around. I'm in a forest with lush green leaves and chirping birds. The sky is dark and I air smells like a wet dog. It's going to rain, great. That's exactly what I need.

I rise to my feet and try to get my bearings. "Nate" I call out to my team leader. My bushy hair is covered in mud and I realize now i'm covered in scratches.

The last thing I remember was chasing after the twins in the chaos of the battle.

 _The twins_

My body feels heavy and blood ran cold as I realize that I have no idea where my siblings are. They could be hurt or alone themselves! I move fast now, looking for any sign of civilization. Once I find people I can contact the school and figure out where everyone is and what the hell happened. I broke out into a sprint. I can only hope that everyone's safe.

 **Alic**

My head was pounding like I had just spent the last night trying to kill myself with alcohol poisoning. "Okay buddy no homeless are allowed to sleep here" I open my eyes to find a cop standing over me with a disgusted face. I sit up and cradle my head in my hands growing "where am I?" I ask attempting to get to my feet. "Central Park kid" the Officer said looking at me "I'll let you slide this time, but I better not catch you here again".

I told him it was just an accident and that i'd head straight home. He looked at me as if he knew i'd be up to no good but let me go anyways. I made my way down the street wondering how the fuck I ended up in New york. I sighed and ducked into a cafe. "One coffee, black" the barista looked at me and popped some gum "you able to pay for it?" at this point I feel like the people of new york had never seen a modern day teen covered in dirt with twigs in his hair. I pull my wallet out of my pocket and hand her a five. I threw the change in the tip jar and quickly left with my drink. I sipped on it and pulled out my phone only to see that it had a shattered screen. I sat at a bus stop trying to turn the damn thing on, but to no avail it was dead.

"Useless peice of shit" I mumbled to myself tossing it in my pocket. I'll try and fix it later and hope mom doesn't blow a gasket.

I sit at the stop for a while looking at the schedule. If I travel by bus then I should be reach the brotherhood hideout by tonight.

Just in time for dinner and mom to kill me.

 **Oliver**

"Meow" I opened my eyes and found a kitten licking my face. I giggled and petted its soft fur. "Hi mister kitty do you know where I am" He meowed and rubbed his face on my hand. I looked around the ally I was in wondering where mama or my sisters where. "Mama! Papa!" I called out looking around. I heard a loud crash behind me "Madi?" I turned around slowly to see mister kitten and a now broken bottle on the ground. I heard the sound of cars and people at the end of the street and decided id see if they were out there. I hurried around looking for any familiar faces. I stopped people to ask, only to be met with strange looks. "Excuse me I need to find my family" I said to an older looking woman "oh sweetie let's get you to the station and-" she stopped mid sentence and stared at me. She got a real weird look on her face and just walked away. I raised my hand to my left eye, black and red like my fathers. I continue to walk down the street till I heard a scream. I rounded the corner and found a crowd circling around someone. I peered through the bodies and heard a familiar voice calling out for help. I rushed forward to see Rose crying. Her right eye same as mine peared over, and I lost it.

 **Rose**

"Hey kid wake up" I felt a hand on my shoulder as someone shook me roughly. I groaned and knocked the hand away, rising to my knees and cradling my pounding head in my hands. "Where's my mama" I said unable to focus on what was going on around me. It looked like a crowd was forming and it made me uncomfortable. "Mama? Kid you just fell from the sky" a voice said.

 _the sky?_

How did I fall from the sky? Did uncle kurt teleport us? He'd have to. I don't remember ever leaving the Lab. and if so where was he..where was my family. I look up at the people around me. Many of them had expressions I couldn't read. "She's one of those freaks look at her eye!" someone exclaimed. My hand flew to my right eye, what was wrong with it? Did something happen? "What's wrong with it?" there was a large crowd now and people were grabbing at me.

"She needs to be locked away! Where are the police!" I heard someone scream. I was so overwhelmed. Why were people crowding me, what was wrong, this has never happened before!

I screamed when someone shoved me to the ground, I looked up and scanned the crowd and finally found a familiar face. Oliver stood at the edge pushing his way through. "Oli!" I screamed out only to be hit. I began crying, wanting to be out of this mess and back home with everyone.

I didn't see the energy flair but I felt it. I looked over to Oliver, people were now running away screaming, some laid on the ground, motionless.

I raced forward and cradled my brother "Oliver you need to calm down" I could feel his anger as he grabbed my hand and began to run. The sound of distant sirens filled my ears. We ran down many streets and past people scared and pointing. I had no idea where to go or what to do.

Then I heard it.

The familiar sound of the X-Jet flying low in the sky. I looked up and shall it passing over. "Hey! Where here!" I called out waving my hands like a maniac. "Rose were in the middle of the street where are they supposed to land! We have to keep moving" I looked around us, we were in the middle of a street and sighed, he was right. We continued to run, hoping they'd find us.


	4. Home

_**Chapter 3**_

Cerebro was going off like a maniac. Logan looked towards the professor "theyre not to far away" he said looking at the screen. The professor knotted his head in agreeance "get everyone onto the x-jet, and tell them to be cautious, we know nothing about these mutants or where they came from" Logan just looked at the media footage of the kid lashing out in the crowd again before hurrying to gather the team.

Everyone was on the x-jet just minutes later, Logan informed them of the possibility that these mutants where hostile. Everyone seemed on edge as they made there way over the city. Storm was watching the ground as she flew low. Out of the corner of her eye she could have sworn she shall someone trying to wave them down, but the shook it off, and Headed towards a park not to far away from the accident.

*The twins*

Rose was in the lead headed towards where the x- jet landed. She held Olivers hand tighter as they raced down the street shoving people out of her way and not looking back. Oliver stared at his sister in aw as she took charge of the situation. "Rose" he said her name wondering what had happened and how they ended up where they were, how she ended up in that crowed. She glanced back and as if reading his mind she told him "later". They ran into the park entrance, where the x-jet was now landed.

The x-men stood in front of them, looks of shock and confusion on there faces. The first person Rose and Oliver spotted was logan standing in front of everyone and glaring at them "what happened? Wheres mama and papa? Is everyone okay?" Rose hit him with question after question and every word that came out of her mouth sent his head into a spiral. Logan shook his head and took a breath "what? Kid I don't know what youre talking about? Who are you?" Rose stared at the man in front of her. She blinked and then took in the others.

Younge

 _They were all younge_

Rose squeezed Oliver's hand when her eyes fell upon their mother. She glanced at him, and shall the shock and wonder all over his face. There mother looked so different. Her hair was short, to her shoulders, she was slender, and had none of the wrinkles dealing with her three children had given her throughout the years. No there mother was beautiful, not to say she wasn't in there time, she was, but in her youth, she was stunning.

Rouge noticed there eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably. Logan realizing it to move into their line of vision. "Listen we don't know who your parents are or who you're talking about, but you've caused a whole hell of a lot of trouble, and every police officer in the city is looking for you, so you can come with us till we figure everything out" Oliver and Rose gave looked at each other _we don't have a choice_ they both seemed to tell eachother.

"Okay" they said in unison.

The ride back to the school, even though it was short, everyone was on edge. The kids huddled into one side of the plane and wouldn't talk to much. When Storm asked them about their parents and when they looked at eachother with an unsure look, it was Oliver who spoke "Dead" Storm looked back at logan who had a suspicious look on his face, but didn't say anything.

When they reached the Institute the kids were immediately taken to the professor's office where they sat in front of the bald man wondering what he'd think of this whole situation. "now may I ask where you're from? Who's your guardian?" the twins stayed silent and kept their heads down the professor sighed "may I at least ask your name?" the twins shared a look "Rose" the long haired girl said "Oliver" the boy spoke.

After a few more unanswered questions the professors asked Logan to give them rooms. "can we share a room?" Rose asked the professors smiled at her and agreed.

The x-Men were gathered in the large dining room. The kids where in there room, with Logan looking after them. "I heard they've barely said three sentences" Jean said looking in the way of the stairs. Scott patted her shoulder and gave her a small smile "we don't know anything about them, and this is all so new, maybe they just need time to settle in" Jean returned his smile and knotted. The conversations abruptly stopped when Logan entered with the two small brunettes.

They had told him that they were hungry and so he brought them to the kitchen and let them pick what they wanted, whitch happened to be some of Bobby's frozen dinners. Logan warmed them in the microwave and sent the kids to the dining room. "hey there" Jean said taking in the appearance of the kids. They looked so familiar but she couldn't quite place it. "hi" said Oliver the boy.

Rose looked up at her and Jean smiled "how old are you?" Scott asked "twelve" Rose said "we're twins" Scott nodded his head and didn't push for any more information. But Jean, she just knew they looked so familiar. With there brown hair and one green eye etch, with the other black and red. She reached out with her mind. Maybe if she could just get a glimpse of there family then they could help, maybe they were just afraid, maybe the x-men have fought their parents.

Roses eyes went wide "no" she said looking up at Jean "NO" she screamed Jean pull back but it was to late Rose lashed out. Jean felt the electricity shoot through her. Her screams filled the room, and Rose was tackled to the ground.


	5. Accidents happen

**Chapter 4**

Seperated. They had separated Rose from everyone for what she had done. Whenever anyone walked by their room they'd glare at the door, that was now always guarded. Oliver was watching the others from the kitchen while he waited for Roses food to finish heating up. They were playing tag, laughing and having fun. Oliver walked out onto the porch to watch them run around the big open yard. The laughter reminded him of home, with everyone happy. "You can ask them to play you know" he looked up to see Storm. He shook his head, knowing full well those kids would flee the second he walked up.

Storm seemed like she wanted to say something more but Oliver didn't give her the chance, he walked back to the Microwave when he heard it go off. "My sister is waiting for me" is all he said, before making his way back up the stairs.

 **Madiline**

Madi was starving. She hasn't eaten since she awoke and now in the streets of a mountain town. With no phone, no one willing to help, and no clean idea of how to get back to the Institute she started to come to the conclusion that she was fucked. She sighed as she made her way down the busy street, watching others as they passed. She didn't want to do it. She knew her mother would be disappointed but what choice did she have?

The unsuspecting man ran into her and she fell to the ground. He gave her a one over before continuing on his way, not even saying an apology. She got up and sighed, feeling a little less bad about pickpocketing him. She opened his wallet quickly removing the cash, before throwing the wallet into an ally as she passed. She kept walking even as she heard a man screaming down the path.

 **Alic**

The bus stopped just a few miles shy of Excavators Institute for gifted children. With a sigh and the knowledge of what awaited him Alic made his way down the street to the brotherhood, figuring he was better off there for the night then at home where his mother waited for him. He could call the Institute and his mother to let them know he was fine when he got there. He just hoped everyone else was there too.

 **Madiline**

"Do you want your phone call" the officer asked as he leaned into the cell door. Madiline looked up at him and nodded, hoping her parents wouldnt skin her alive. Her mother would be furious that she stole, and her father for getting caught. The cell door opened and she contemplated using her abilities but decided not to have her family more enraged then they already where.

The officer handed her the phone and she decided it was best to call the institute, not wanting to chance calling the house and no one being there to answer. The phone rang once, twice, "Hello" the voice of Storm came through the receiver. Madi took a breath before asking to speak to the professor. The line was transferred and the old man's voice filled her ears "hey Grandpa" she said. The officer gave her a strange look before returning to his book. "I'm sorry who is this?" Madi gave a snort before answering "it's me Madiline, listen I need some help" she said timidly "what is it child?" Charles asked she could tell he was shocked by the way his breath caught when she asked "Can you bail me out of jail?"

Madi sat in her cell after the professor informed her that he'd be sending Storm to retrieve her. She took a deep breath relaxing her shoulders. Maybe she could convince him not to tell her parents. She laid down on the hardwood bench and waited for her rescue.

 **The twins**

Oliver watched his sister stare out the window with a blank look on her face. Logan was outside the door on guard, the door was closed but the kids knew they couldn't get to loud. "I miss home" Rose said running her hand across the window ceel "I miss mama and papa burning dinners, and Madi visiting from the Institute" Oliver patted his sister on the shoulder causing her to look up at him "I even miss Mazie" she finished causing Oliver to snort. Mazie, Alics little five year old sister, and one big hellraiser.

Oliver recalled the many times Mazie and Nyalea would be running around spreading mayhem, destroying landscapes, Mazie who inherited her father's mutation would happily tear a building apart. and when it was decided that she needed to be trained, and moved to the Institute. Kitty sold the house and moved the family, causing Lance to spend most of his free time back at the brotherhood, along with Alic.

It seemed that Rose was recalling the memories to due to her small smile "We'll get back home" he said before embracing her.

 **Madiline**

Madi stood before a very different Storm then the one she knew. She was young with long hair and a smile planted on her face "Madiline?" she asked leaning against the black car. Madi knotted her head and watched as she opened the door for her. "The professor is waiting" the statement made her even more confused, "is he angry with me?" storm looked puzzled by her "no hun, it's just we don't get many new students from Jailhouse cells" she said.

Madi got into the car, it was older then the ones she was used to, she knew this, but as she inspected it, it felt almost brand new. Storm got into the driver's seat and headed down the road. Madi stared at her, wondering how everything changed, how she got where she was, why no one seemed to know her. "What year is it?" she asked. Storm looked over at her looking even more puzzled now "it july, 22, 2000" Madi looked at her cupped hands with her mind racing. Only one question running through her head.

 _How the hell did I end up 20 years in the past?_

 **Alic**

Alic entered the brotherhood home without really taking in anything around him, a mess like normal, that's all he shall, before falling face first into the couch and dozing off.


	6. Together Again

**Chapter 5**

"What the fuck Lance" The loud voice awoke Alic making him groan. He lifted his head slightly and angled it at the person standing before him. A woman with long dark hair and a bright red jacket was staring down at him. He rubbed his evey and studied the woman closely. He studied her face before mumbling "Wanda.." she scroud at him before storming into the kitchen talking "get your ass up, i've told you before not to sleep on the couch"

Alic sat up now fully, staring at the womans back, the woman he'd seem in pictures and heard of in stories, Wanda.

Wanda, who was supposed to be dead.

"How is this possible?" Alic asked racing into the kitchen after her, desperate for answers. How was she alive? Where had she been? Why had she not come back? Why would she abandon Wade with His uncle?

 _Wade,_ his close friend who was raised by his uncle Pietro because his mother had died. Or so they thought.

He stopped before he could get any of the questions out, looking at the other people gathered in the kitchen. Toad stared at him for a moment before looking at Lance who stood beside him. Wanda spun around quickly giving him a once over "Who are you?" she spat. Alic stepped back staring at his father in confusion, his father who didn't look like he should. "Where's mom?" he said dumbfounded "listin I don't know who your mom is but i'll give you a ten second head start before I end you where you stand" Wanda said and started counting.

Alic raced out of the house and down the street. He didn't hear anyone following him but the last thing he wanted to do was take any chances. He kept running till he reached the gates of the Xavier institute. The gates were closed, Alic looked behind him making sure none of the brotherhood followed him. He took a few breaths and moved when a black car pulled up to the gates.

The passenger door flung open and a bit bush of brown was seen out of the corner of his eye before Madi slammed into him. "You're okay" she said hugging him close. He wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her hair "I am, and you?" she nodded her head "Yea i'm fine"

Storm cleared her throat behind them. They quickly separated and addressed her "well, this certainly is strange" she said. Alic and Madiline looked at each other and smiled before they all headed inside.

Oliver was in the dining room with Logan putting a plate together for Rose when Storm entered with two people trailing behind her. They were looking around at everything when the sound of Olivers plate sounded, as it hit the ground. His eyes filled with tears as he ran into his sisters awaiting arms. Her joy was unmasked as she held her brother.

The sound of someone screaming filled the room as Rose ran in trained by Scott, who was standing watch. "Sissy!" she squealed out jumping on Madiline. The weight of the twins caused her to topple over with both of them in her arms. "Oh the lord can not express how happy I am" Madi mumbled as she kissed her siblings heads.

Scott and Logan looked at each other wondering what to think of this whole situation. "What a beautiful reunion" a voice spoke, followed by the sound of the professors wheelchair making its way towards the scene. "Hello there" he said looking at the four kids. He didn't miss the farmilurearitys between them, and others he's seen, But not quite able to place the face.

Madi got to her feet still keeping her siblings close "hello professor" Madi said smiling at him.


	7. The Attack

**Chapter 6**

When Madi was small, before her mother had the twins, she used to spend lots of time at the institute. She remembered the smell of lilac from the professors incense that he burned so that she could nap soundly in his office. He used to try and put her in a room but she would always refuse. The old couch in his office being her favorite place.

The smell was in absence now. The couch held the twins, absent of the stains she had left when she spilt her hot chocolate one winter, and no matter how hard Jean scrubbed she could never get them out.

The professor sat in front of them, very unaware of who they where. Madiline was the first to speak. "You must have a lot of questions" her voice carried into the ears of Logan who stood outside ready to tear them apart of they tried anything. "Well we normally don't get calls for help getting out of jail, and the Twins have not been very talkative, we didn't even know that had elder siblings" Charles replied leaning forward. Alic stiffened beside Madi. "i'm of no relation" he stated earning A nod from the profesor. "May I ask how you all got seperated?" Madi looked to the twins, wishing she was in there heads and able to talk to them, as they were to each other. "There was an accident" Rose spoke up. Madi agreed "And afterwards we ended up seperated" the professor looked between them all "what type of accident?" no one spoke, or looked at charles.

With a sigh he decided to move on with his questions, focusing his attention on to Madiline "where are your parents" Madi met his eyes without hesitation "I don't know, they threw us out after they found out we were mutants" Madi knew that Charles had a soft spot for abandoned Mutants. Rose inhaled sharply, drawing the attention of the professor, who recalled what she had told them about their parents being dead. He decided not to question it any further and called Logan in.

"I would like you all to train with your powers, hopefully then we won't have anymore incidents" his eyes shifted to Rose who wouldn't look at him, her long brown hair covering her eyes. Logan nodded his head in agreeance. "We will also have to figure out new sleeping arrangements" at this the twins held onto Madi, not wanting to be seperated. The profesor sighed and after a minute of contemplation had them Escorted to new rooms.

 **Charles**

"Those kids are hiding something" Logan said as he leaned against the wall. The team was called to the office not to long after the Kids where settled into their rooms. "It seems that they are, though I do not believe they are a threat" Charles said. Logan growled "Not a threat! The little bitch Shocked Jean she had to be in the Med unit for days!" he replied "Logan dont talk like that, she's just a child" Jean said in her defence "we've all had trouble with our powers, and besides I reached out and scared her" she finished.

"I think we should do something to make them feel more at home" Rouge said, with Kurt quickly agreeing. Logan shorted "while you all are playing mommy and daddy to them, I'll be trying to figure out who they are and what there really hiding" he stormed out then causing storm to sign "I think we should let them all have the freedom to roam, without guards outside there rooms" she said. Charles agreed, but told them to keep an eye out for anything suspicious, before sending them out.

 **The Kids**

A twin sized bed was added to the one Rose and Oliver where already staying in, making the room all the more smaller. After accepting the fact that they couldn't fit Alic in with them, it was decided he'd have the room across the hall.

Madi sat on her bed when Rose spoke up "I told them that our parents were dead" Madi sighed figuring that's what the reaction was about. "If anyone asks we can just say there dead to us" Oliver said laying down in his bed. "What about training? They will question our mutations, and once they see Madi beside mama, the relation will be obvious!" the worry in Roses voice was clear as Madi stood and walked to her.

"We'll deal with that later" she said pulling the covers of Roses bed back "lets rest for now its late" Rose didn't say anything else as she climbed into bed. Letting Madi to tuck her in. she kissed the twins heads before heading to sleep herself.

Madi awoke to screaming down the hall. She jumped out of bed, only to be met with the sight of a wounded Logan when the through the door open. His arm was cut and a dark haired woman in front of him.

Her breath caught as she stared at Camilla.

She cracked her head to the side and laughed "you mean nothing to me anyways" was all she said before swiping her blades at him again. They protrude from her nails, long and shining. The sound of metal on metal made Madi cringe as she came around to help. Camilla grinned at the sight of her, "well it seems a little pup followed me through!" she screamed. Advancing her attacks and slashing every way possible. Making sure Madiline couldn't touch her.

The sounds made others come running as they were soon joined by Jean and Rouge. The smug smile on her face made Madiliines blood run cold. Camilla charged at Jean with he blades raised, ready to take of her head, when Rouge grabbed her.

Camilla and Rouge screamed as her mother's ability affected them both.

Camillas nose started bleeding and she became pale before throwing Rouge off her and fleeing towards the closest window. Madi ran after her as fast as she could, following her out the window.

Determined to get Nyalea Back.


End file.
